1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal conditioning apparatus for planar substrates and, more particularly, to a batch treating apparatus and method.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,736; 5,252,807 and 5,060,354 disclose thermal processors for wafers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,921 and 4,951,601 disclose multi-chamber wafer processing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,965 discloses an elevator-type multiple-electrode mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,812; 4,770,630; 3,935,646; 4,490,111 and 4,721,462 disclose various heating assemblies.